Rebuild Your Ruins
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Conversations between Thor and the other Avengers, post-Ragnarok. Updated: Following his conversation with Tony, Thor seeks out Steve to ask him a question. Steve has some questions for Thor as well.
1. Whisper Tales to Me

"So… the eyepatch is new. To be honest, it kind of suits you. I'm thinking up pirate puns right now."

"Thank you. My eye -"

"Does this mean we can give you a pirate name? I'm thinking something like the Blond Buccaneer or the Missing Eye Marauder."

"My eye-"

"Please tell me you at least got some booty."

"My eye was lost in a great battle that was recently fought."

"Oh. Since you're here and looking like that, I'm guessing that it didn't go too well?"

"Indeed, it did not. Not only was my eye lost, but Asgard was lost too."

"Well, that explains the spaceship that was asking for sanctuary. We'll get that all worked out eventually."

"Thank you. I appreciate you aiding my people. It means a lot to them and to me as well."

"Wait. There's something else missing besides the eye… Where's the hammer?"

"The hammer? Oh, you mean Mjölnir. Mjölnir was also lost in the great battle. It was destroyed by Hela."

"Hela?"

"My sister. She climbed out of Hel upon the death of my father, Odin. She conquered Asgard and, in order to save the other realms, I had to destroy both her and my home."

"Dude, your siblings suck."

"I cannot disagree with you, Stark."

"Hang on. If your hammer is gone, how are you still going to be an Avenger? You got a lot of your strength from your hammer."

"..."

"Does that answer your question, Stark?"

"Stark?"

"While that was exceptionally awesome, I must ask that you never do that in my lab again. You could have fried some really important projects."

"I make no promises, Stark. Remember where Ultron came from."

"Fair enough. Did you know that you go all glowy when you, you know, bring the lightning?"

"Do I? I did not know that."

"Yeah. It's kind of trippy in an awesome way. The eyes are an especially nice touch. Now, let's go and get your spaceship sorted out."

"Very good."

"Hey, Pointbreak, how do you make a pirate furious?"

"..."

"Take away the 'p'."

"...Stark?"

"Yes, eyeless wonder?"

"There's probably something else I should mention…"


	2. The Oncoming Train

Author's Notes: Y'all, there wasn't supposed to be a sequel. And then I got stuck in traffic coming home from my parents after the Thanksgiving holiday. I wrote a major chunk of this on my phone, using speech to text. Untangling that hot mess was fun.

Title is from that old saying "the light at the end of the tunnel is usually an oncoming train". I'm a bit morbid tonight.

Summary: Following his conversation with Tony, Thor seeks out Steve to ask him a question. Steve has some questions for Thor as well.

* * *

"Steve! It's good to see you! I have heard from Stark about some of your adventures."

"Thor! It's great to see you. I heard that you were back on Earth. I'm sorry about Asgard and all that was lost."

"Thank you. I will not say it's fine and that all will be well because time has not yet proven that to be true. Still, I appreciate your kind words. However, I must be honest with you, my friend. I have sought you out to ask a question. I believe that our situations are somewhat similar and that you can help me."

"Of course! Whatever I can do to help."

"Thank you… I suppose that the easiest way to do this would be to just ask, no matter how strange this may all sound. How did you do it, Steve? How did you continue when there is so much loss, so much gone from your life? When one day, all is familiar and the next day, all is chaos and confusion? How do you continue?"

"I'm not sure, Thor. To be honest, I still struggle with the change, with everything that's gone and how strange and different things are now. My best advice would be to take it one day at a time."

"That is advice I have heard often from both Heimdall and my brother… The idea that I must take time and care is not a new one to me, but it is something I still struggle with. I am a man of action and this waiting and planning is not in my nature. I am changing to be a better man - and a better king to my people-"

"You're a king now?"

"Aye. Did I not mention that my father has passed? He has gone on to Valhalla."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you… it is a complicated story and involves the older sister I never knew I had."

"The older sister you never… Oh, wow. I'm sure there's quite a story there."

"Indeed, there is. However, I would prefer it wait for another day."

"Fair enough. Thor, since we're talking about your family, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Aye?"

"It's about your brother. Are you sure having Loki here on Earth is the best thing to do?"

"Are you sure you're the right person to be talking to me about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew this conversation was coming... I just didn't think it would be you of all people who would take issue."

"I don't understand…"

"Really, you don't understand? You who has defended your Winter Soldier against your fellow Avengers time and time again? You have chosen him and protected him, even when you knew what you were doing wasn't right and that the other Avengers would be upset. It is you who comes to talk to me about how to treat someone who many consider an enemy but who you personally consider a loved one. You must understand how I find the situation odd and a little hypocritical."

"That's well.. I... that's fair. ...You're a lot more perspective than people give you credit for, you know."

"That's a credit to my brother. I have learned how to be more perceptive by living with him."

"Yeah, I can see how that would happen. Well, as long as you vouch for him, I'm fine with Loki being on Earth. Just don't expect all the Avengers to see eye-to-eye with this... oh. Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make an eye comment."

"No offense was meant, so none was taken. Believe me, between my brother and Stark, I have heard more eye jokes and pirate puns then you would believe."

"...oh my God. You poor man."


End file.
